Someone to Open the Pudding
by Paige Turner ME
Summary: A continuation of the episode 'Two bodies in the Lab'. BonesBooth pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fox, Bones, or any of it's characters…if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic!

A/N: I'm new to the Bones fandom. I haven't read the books (although I hear they are fabulous), and I don't have a good handle on the characters yet. So I hope I don't get it too wrong!

Someone to Open the Pudding

Dr. Temperance Brennan looked around the quiet hospital room. The light from the television played out shadows on the wall and only the sounds of a steady monitor beep and Booth's even breathing rang in her ears.

Booth had fallen asleep hours ago, but she had stayed, telling herself he may need something if he were to wake up. Her eyes once again focused on his still and battered body. The bruises on his face were becoming more prominent, taking on an ugly bluish hue. She fought the instinct to trace her fingers across his brow in fear of waking him.

He had foolishly left the hospital with broken ribs among many other injuries after the bombing in her apartment…but for once she was glad he had behaved irrationally. If he had not come, she would have died. Murdered at the hands of a fallen FBI agent.

Brennan shuddered as she thought of the monster that had gagged her and hooked her to a chair to cover up his past crimes. She was a means to an end for him, nothing more. As she and Booth had watched television earlier in the evening, Brennan had dwelled on that thought. While the thought of her being killed had not crossed her mind before, she had given thoughts to why others had been killed throughout her career. Some were senseless acts of violence and others were more personal. She would have never imagined herself falling victim to murder only to conceal another crime. It seemed so irrational.

She tried to push those thoughts out of her head and focused again on Booth. Had he been ten seconds later…

He had burst in and saved her. If the experience had not been so horrible it would have made a great idea for a future novel, but she sincerely doubted she would ever write about her experience. The only thing she wanted to relive from that terrible moment was the feeling of relief as she and Booth embraced.

She would never forget how he ducked under her bound arms and lifted her off that hook. Brennan knew that it had hurt him, but at that moment the only thing she cared about was that he found her. He had left her sob and assured her it was okay. Once she heard him groan when she moved her hand she pulled back to ask him how he had gotten out of the hospital. She knew he would be fine when he cracked a joke. She was so relieved she laughed.

The sheets rustled slightly, and she turned her gaze to Booth's face. His eyelids fluttered slightly before opening fully. He must have heard her because he turned his head towards her.

"Hey Bones, what are still doing here?" Booth asked with a raspy voice.

"I thought you might need someone to open your pudding." She replied.

Booth smiled, "Bones was that a joke?"

She rolled her eyes asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got blown up?"

"Seriously, Booth."

"I'm fine really. I mean yeah I got a couple broken ribs, but we're okay and we got the bad guys." Booth replied seriously.

"Yeah." Brennan answered softly.

"The real question is, are YOU okay? I mean what you been through…"

Brennan looked at him, really looked at him. She didn't see the carefree and slightly annoying partner she was used to. When she looked into his eyes she saw concern and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"I'll be alright." She answered in such a tone that Booth recognized there would be no more discussion about that, at least not tonight.

Booth glanced at the clock on the wall, "Bones it's 2 am, maybe you should head home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't mind being alone?"

Booth grinned at her, "Don't worry, I'll let you play nurse as soon as they spring me from here. I might even be able to grab an outfit for you on my way out."

"Ugh, even incapacitated you are a pig."

"Just the way you like me Bones."

Brennan stood up slowly and smoothed her wrinkled dress. She whispered goodnight as she gathered her things and began to leave the room. As she stepped through the door she heard Booth ask quietly, "Bones, could you open my pudding?"

She smiled at him while walking to the table and opened the small dish. She paused and looked at him strangely before awkwardly saying goodnight again.

Booth stared at his pudding dish for a moment before closing his eyes. He sighed in confusion about his feelings for Bones. How could he not develop feelings for her, she was beautiful, funny…although she didn't really know it, and most of all passionate about everything she did. He just didn't know if the increase in his feelings for her had been because it had been an emotional day, or because he had come so close to loosing her.

What a mess, he thought.

Still, he saw something in her eyes tonight, something to make him hope. Booth smiled to himself before taking a bite of the tasteless pudding. If Bones had some feelings for him he was going to find out...and have fun in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones, Fox, blah…blah…blah.

A/N: I didn't intend for this to be a multi chapter fic, but I got a few requests to continue, and I played around with some ideas…Thanks for the encouraging reviews!

Angela bombarded Dr. Brennan as she arrived at the Jeffersonian.

"Sooo, how was the date last night?" Angela asked while batting her eyes at her friend.

Brennan slightly rolled her eyes, "Angela watching a movie together is hardly considered a date."

Angela shook her head, "Okay did I just step into the twilight zone or did you just say a guy taking you to see a movies was not a date?"

"What? Taking me to the movie…Oh, you meant David!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah! Who else would I be talking about?" Angela's eyes widened at the blush on her friends face, "Unless there IS someone else?"

"No, there is nobody else. I rescheduled the dinner with David because I still had a headache." Brennan said nonchalantly.

"So where does the movie come in?" Angela prompted.

Brennan sighed at her friend's antics, "It was nothing. I just stayed at the hospital with Booth for a while and we watched television until he fell asleep."

Angela could hardly keep from grinning, "Booth!"

"It's not like that Angela."

"Uh huh. So when are you and David going on your date?"

Brennan frowned. She was expected Angela to put up more of a fight where Booth was concerned. Angela never seemed to mind harassing her friend about the 'hot' FBI agent.

"I'm not sure, I…"

"Dr. Brennan, may I ask what you a doing here?" It was Goodman.

"I work here?" she replied with a question on her face.

Goodman shook his head, "Not today, doctor. I want you to take a few days off, get some rest."

"But, Dr. Goodman I'm fine and I'm entirely capable of doing my work. The only…"

"No arguments Dr. Brennan. I don't want to see you until Monday morning."

"But, it's Wednesday." Brennan argued.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of what day it is. I mean it doctor, take it easy for a few days, relax and I'll see you Monday. I'm sure we can survived a few days without you." Goodman said.

Brennan narrowed her eyes at her boss, and gritted her teeth, "Fine."

Angela was trying to look anywhere besides the two of them, she could feel the heat radiating from her friend. She was not happy at all.

Brennan was still glaring at the retreating form of her boss when Angela interrupted her thoughts, "So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do, Angela? God, why is everyone so chauvinistic all of a sudden? They think because of what happened to me I'm incapable of working?"

"Hey sweetie, calm down. Think of it as a mini-vacation. You can get some work done on your novel! Or, even better you could go visit Booth! I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"I don't know, maybe. I guess I'll see you on Monday then." Brennan grumbled.

Angela laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure the lab will be here when you get back…unless Zach tries to use the cappuccino machine again. I mean really, how can someone with that high of an IQ set fire to a coffee machine?"

Booth was staring at the pitiful tray the hospital called breakfast when he noticed someone entering his room.

"Bones!"

Brennan smiled shyly at her partner, "Hey Booth."

Booth narrowed his eyes at the brown paper bag and the two cups of coffee in her hand, "What's in the bag there, Bones?"

"I uh, brought you some bagels. I thought the food," she glanced at the tray of runny eggs and soggy toast, "might be detrimental to your recovery."

Booth laughed, quickly followed by a groan, "If there's an ice tea in that cup, Bones…" he said holding his ribs.

Brennan frowned, "No," she looked at the cup "It's coffee, if you'd rather have iced tea I can go down to the café…"

Booth shook his head, "No, coffee's great I was just quoting…you know what never mind."

"Okay? So how are you feeling?" Brennan asked.

"Better once I get one of those bagels." Booth said nodding to the bag in her hand.

"Oh, sorry."

Brennan sat down in the chair next to him. She rustled through the bag and drew out a cinnamon raisin bagel for Booth, his favorite.

"Oh, Bones, you remembered!" Booth said holding up his bagel. He smacked a kiss on the bagel before taking a huge bite.

"Mmmhhh."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Brennan asked amused.

Brennan grabbed a plain bagel and began to smooth cream cheese on it, not noticing Booth's eyes on her. When she finished she looked up at his questioning look.

"What?"

Booth shrugged, "Nothing, I just didn't realize you were so boring."

"Boring?" Brennan asked, somewhat hurt.

Booth held up his hands, "Whoa, not boring, boring. I mean boring with your food. Plain bagel, regular cream cheese, black coffee…I'm assuming."

She looked down slightly, "Oh, well there's nothing wrong with liking plain bagels."

Booth had a feeling she wasn't talking about bagels. "You know Bones, I'll have you know that I secretly love plain bagels." He whispered to her with a grin.

She sipped her coffee to hide her smile, "So when are they releasing you?"

"Maybe tomorrow as long as I check out okay. Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Booth asked when the realization dawned on him.

"Goodman gave me take some time off. Actually he forced me to take a vacation until Monday."

"That's not a bad idea. Hey maybe you can give me a lift home then tomorrow…unless you have a date or something."

Brennan shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, no I don't have a date with David tomorrow."

"Great, well what do ya say Bones? You, me, and a bottle of aspirin?" Booth said waggling his eyebrows.

Brennan laughed out loud, "Sure, Booth. It's a date." She quickly blushed, "I mean, not uh, a date, uh…figuratively speaking…" she trailed off.

Booth's smile widened, "Right back at ya, Bones."

Brennan quickly gulped her coffee to refrain from embarrassing herself anymore than she already had.

Booth took another bite of his bagel, and snuck a glance at her. So far his instincts had been correct. She appeared to be interested…but what was he going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, I do appreciate them! I think there are still a couple of chapters to go (unless I get a really cool idea to stretch it out longer!). Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Booth's keys jingled as Brennan unlocked and opened the door to his apartment.

"Booth this is really nice." She said looking around in wonder.

Booth winced when his shoulder brushed the doorframe as he entered the apartment. "You say that like you're surprised."

"No," Brennan protested, "I just, thought it'd look more…"

"Like a bachelor pad? With velvet walls and sleazy music in the background?"

"I was going to say empty." Brennan said smiling, "Seriously, did you decorate yourself? It's beautiful."

She looked around the spacious apartment that was tastefully decorated with Asian artwork and complimented by the harmonizing furniture. Booth walked over to the lush, black couch and sat down gently.

"I have an eye for beautiful things, Bones." Booth said looking directly her.

Brennan quickly turned her head after his statement. The confusion she felt around him seemed to be getting worse. Sometimes she would almost swear he was flirting with her. Surely Booth wasn't flirting with _her_?

"Have a seat, Bones." Booth said gesturing towards the lounge chair besides her.

"Are you sure? I thought you might want to rest or something."

Booth waved his hand in the air dismissively, "Nah, I spend two days in the hospital 'resting', I'm good."

"Okay." Brennan said sitting down. She looked around at the apartment more before smiling awkwardly at Booth.

"So how are the squints? I'm surprised they didn't come by yesterday."

"They're not squints. Goodman's been keeping them busy. I wish he would just let me come back to work. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Brennan confessed.

Booth laughed, "I can't believe your complaining about having some time off…actually I take that back, I can believe it. What do you do on the weekends when you're not working?"

Brennan looked thoughtful, "Well I usually go in on Saturdays, so I can work on some side projects. I don't know…sometimes I work on my novel or read."

Booth smiled, "Or listen to music."

Brennan snorted, "Yeah and look where that got us."

"Hey we were having a good time, you know before the whole getting blown up thing."

"Yeah I guess so."

"That's what you need to do, Bones, you need to kick back more…let you're inhibitions down. Have fun."

"I have fun." Brennan shot back.

"Bones, working on Saturday does not count as fun. You need to go out and do something spontaneous."

"Spontaneous? Like what? Jump out of a plane?"

"No, nothing that drastic. Like…" Booth looked around, smiling when an idea popped into his head, "Like let's have lunch and catch a movie."

Brennan's brow furrowed, "Lunch and movie? That's not exactly adventurous, Booth."

"You have to start small Bones, we can skydive next week." Booth stood up from the couch and made his way over to the door.

Brennan stood up, "What? Now?"

"That's the general idea of lunch, Bones. You eat lunch around lunchtime which is," he looked down at his watch, "oh, now."

"But you just got back." She protested.

"Come on, I'm hungry." He called as he walked out the door.

The two arrived at a small café in the downtown area around 30 minutes later. Booth had been wary of the 'health fest' of food on the menu, but finally conceded when Brennan told him it was her favorite.

As they ate their food they continued to make small talk, sometimes about work or things about each other that were unknown. Brennan was surprised to learn that Booth had an appreciation for art. Booth laughed and accused her of being shallow, for thinking that just because he had a pretty face didn't mean he didn't enjoy the fine arts.

Lunch breezed by and before Brennan knew it, she and Booth were standing in line to buy movie tickets.

"Okay Bones, what are you in the mood for? Action, Drama, Comedy?"

Brennan looked at him rolling her eyes, "I've had enough action in the past few days, thank you."

Booth thought about making a crude comment, but decided against it. "Okay so no action, but I am NOT seeing a chick flick."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said, confused, "Why would I want to see a movie about baby chickens?"

"No, not chickens. Chick flick, you know girly movies? Sappy, cheesy, and a lot of crying."

"Crying because of a movie is completely irrational."

"And completely unheard of with you because you rationalize everything." Booth said smiling accusingly at her.

"I don't rationalize everything."

Booth stared at her.

"Okay so maybe I do." She relented, her eyes looked down because of embarrassment.

Booth used his good arm to put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey rationalizing is a good thing, just maybe not so often as you do." He said sincerely.

Whatever her reply would have been was cut off by the teenage working the ticket window. Booth purchased their tickets, telling her since it was his idea to be spontaneous he'd foot the bill.

Once they had their popcorn and drinks they sat down near the front of the theatre. Brennan had originally protested, saying they would both have broken necks by trying to watch the movie from so close a distance. Booth argued right back that the only way to enjoy a scary movie was sitting close to the screen to be completely immersed in it.

All at once Brennan stood up and moved to the seat on the opposite side of Booth without reason.

"Why'd you switch seats?" he whispered as the previews came on.

"Because, this way you won't have to reach across your injured arm to eat the popcorn." She whispered gesturing to the large bucket she held in her lap.

"Aw, Bones that's so," he started in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Thoughtful?" she supplied.

"Rational." He said smirking.

They sat in silence watching the movie. Booth stole glances at her while she sipped her soda and stared at the large screen. As he leaned over to grab a handful of popcorn, he caught a whiff of her perfume. It wasn't strong and exotic like some women he had dated wore. It was a sweet honeysuckle smell. It suited her, he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ominous music that began to play. He focused his attention once again to the screen and watched with anticipation as the woman in the film walked to her car in complete darkness.

"An idiot could see where this is going," Brennan whispered loudly to Booth, "it's so predictable."

"Sshhh, you're going to ruin it, Bones. Quit analyzing and just enjoy it." He said quietly.

"But it's so obvious that the killer is going to grab her before she gets to the car."

Brennan watched the screen like a look of boredom. Her face quickly changed though to one of puzzlement as the women got into her car and drove away without anyone attacking her. Brennan's shoulders slumped when Booth whispered to her.

"So much for your theory."

"I don't understand it was so, Ah!" she jumped as the 'killer' popped his head up from the back seat.

Booth brushed off the popcorn from his shirt and leaned toward her, "That was sooooo predictable." He teased.

"Shut up and enjoy the movie, Booth."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As always, thanks for your encouraging reviews!

The pair once again found themselves at Booth's apartment. The movie, while decent in Booth's opinion, had been easily figured out. Booth had eventually challenged Brennan's comments about the predictability of the plot. The two whispered their ideas to each other and eventually discovered the identity of the killer.

Booth trudged into his apartment with Brennan close at his heals.

"So, admit it Bones, it wasn't that bad."

"I admit the process of deducting the killer was stimulating, the plot on the other hand was slightly less."

Booth's brow furrowed, if he weren't so tired he would try to find out what that little statement meant. Process of deducting the killer was stimulating…did she mean the two of them leaning in close to whisper their ideas? Or just the fact of reasoning?

Booth sat down on his couch and sighed as he sunk into the soft, and cozy cushions. He kicked off his shoes and gently turned, attempting to lie down. With one arm in a sling and two broken ribs, it was harder than hell to lie down.

Brennan noticed his movements and moved to help him. "Booth, if you need help why don't you just ask for it?"

He tried to hide his grimace with a smile, "Because I'm a guy and I don't need help?" he offered.

Brennan scoffed at his excuse, and helped him lie in a comfortable position. She grabbed a throw pillow that lay in chair next to the couch, and placed it behind his head.

Once she was satisfied that he was settled she moved to the small bookcase that stood along one of the walls.

"Booth, I didn't know you read." She said scanning the shelves and picking out titles that sounded interesting.

"You know reading is actually a required skill to work for the FBI." He replied sarcastically.

Brennan looked at him exasperated, "For pleasure."

"Occasionally." He said, closing his eyes. The pain medicine he had taken before leaving the theatre was starting to kick in.

Brennan smiled and pulled out a familiar title, "Hey this is one of mine!"

Booth nodded slightly, "I was curious."

"And?"

"Better than I thought." He said yawning.

Booth barely heard her indignant huff, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked with her back still turned.

He replied in a sleepy voice, "It was enthralling and riveting. Everything a best-seller should be."

Brennan toward him, ready to scold him for his mockery. She stopped short when she saw his tired expression and heavy-lidded eyes. "Booth."

"Hmm?"

"I should probably leave, you obviously need your rest." She said.

He yawned again, "Stay Bones, I'm fine…I just need a few..." he mumbled.

Brennan smiled. "Uh huh." She said quietly to herself.

She replaced her novel back onto the bookshelf. She quickly looked at the rest of his books, surprised that his taste resembled her own. She read the back of one more before she stood up gingerly and faced Booth. Despite Booth's protest, he was fast asleep. In her mind she reprimanded herself for not noticing his fatigue sooner. Even though they had only gone out to lunch and a movie, she should have known that with his injuries something so small would tire him quickly.

Brennan watched his chest rise and fall in a methodical rhythm. He still sported the bruises he had gotten a few days ago, although the color had improved from a dark blue to a greenish yellow. A sign of healing she mused.

She grabbed a red blanket that lay atop one of his living room chairs. Brennan silently unfolded it and covered her sleeping partner's form. She watched as a faint smiled appeared on his face. Brennan began to lean forward, her lips close to his cheek.

Suddenly, she realized what she was doing and stood up abruptly. The idea that she had almost kissed him violently crossed her mind. Her eyes flew to his face. She was relieved to see him still asleep and utterly unaware of what she had almost done.

This had to stop, she told herself. She had felt more awkward around him than ever, at times today. It was as intimidating as being on a first date. Brennan mentally slapped herself for comparing today with a date. Today hadn't been a date, it was lunch…and a movie between two friends. Not that Booth wasn't worthy of being date material, he was a nice guy, funny (at times), and decidedly handsome. He also was considerate of her feelings…even though he wouldn't give her a gun and she enjoyed being with him but…Oh god, she thought. She liked him.

She backed away, irrationally thinking that if Booth woke up he could see the revelation written on her face. A fleeting thought of their earlier conversation about her rational thinking passed through her mind.

Brennan paced inaudibly in Booth's kitchen, thinking about her predicament. She liked Booth. God, that seemed so juvenile. Maybe it was just a physical attraction? Even she could see that he was gorgeous. Yes! That had to be it, working in such close proximity on a daily basis would promote these feelings. Her thoughts of elation were short lived. No, she had worked with attractive men before…and she didn't feel this way.

As much as it pained her to admit it, she had no choice. The facts were undeniable. She, Temperance Brennan, first-class rational thinking, educated doctor, and independent woman…liked her partner. Maybe more than liked…

"No." she told herself, "No, no, no."

She wasn't going there. At least not right now. She had to go. She couldn't think while she was here and Booth was slumbering peacefully not 20 feet away. Brennan stopped pacing when she saw a small notepad stuck to the refrigerator. She wrote a quick note to Booth and quietly placed it on the coffee table near him.

Brennan took one last glance at Booth before leaving. Confusion flittered across her face as she stared at him. What would he say? Surely he didn't know, she just realized it herself. What was she going to do? She locked the door behind her and slipped out as silently as possible.

Booth continued to sleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I think one more chapter will do it. Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry it's been a few days, I had trouble uploading this chapter! 

Booth woke with a start. He had been dreaming again. He sighed deeply and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He had to remind himself, Bones was fine. He HAD gotten there in time, and these dreams were nothing more than nightmares.

Suddenly he lifted his head, grunting when he did. His ribs were still hurtin', bad. Ignoring the pain he looked around the apartment. No sign of her. His mind was still hazy with sleep. He remembered lying down and talking about...books was it? Damn, falling asleep was probably not the best way to end a date...if it was a date.

As he reached for the phone he saw a piece of paper lying on the coffee table. He picked it up and deciphered the scrawl.

_Booth,_

_I thought you could use a break from all of that stimulating conversation we were having. Get some rest._

_-B_

Short, sweet and to the point...just like her, Booth thought. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 7:30. Surely she wouldn't be asleep yet. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. She answered on the third ring.

"Brennan."

"Bones, is that how you answer your home phone?" he asked playfully.

"How should I answer?"

"Gee, I don't know. Hello?"

Brennan smiled despite her nerves. This was in her comfort zone. She could handle the playful banter that they both engaged in. At first it had been awkward, but only a week into her working relationship with Booth she began to feel comfortable like this.

"Bones? You still there?"

"Yes, I'm here." She said, shaking away her thoughts.

Silence.

"Booth? Did you need something?"

Booth chided himself, "Uh, yeah. I wanted to apologize, you know, for falling asleep on you."

Brennan smiled again, "It's understandable Booth. With your injuries and the medication you're on I'm surprised that you stayed active as long as you did."

"So I'm not in the doghouse?"

She paused, "I don't know what that means."

"Never mind. So what are you doing?"

"I'm...uh, reading." She stammered.

In reality Temperance Brennan was not reading. She was sitting at her kitchen table with a piece of paper, analyzing the possibility of a relationship with her FBI partner. Brennan relied on logic, especially in unfamiliar territory, and dating certainly qualified as that.

"Really, there's a surprise."

Brennan frowned and wrote 'annoying' on her Con list.

"Anyway, the reason I'm calling is that I, uh, wanted to make sure you got home okay. Oh, and to tell you that I had fun today."

'Thoughtful' made it's way onto the Pro list.

"Yeah, surprisingly I did too." She stopped and thought how that may have sounded, "Not that I wouldn't expect to have fun with you...just, uh, that it was spontaneous, and I usually don't do things like that..."

Booth grinned as he listened to her babble. He could imagine her flustered face, her cheeks with a slight tinge of pink and eyes glancing about, trying to find the perfect thing to say.

"Open mouth and insert foot, yeah I get it Bones." He laughed.

"What, I don't..."

"Never mind!"

For a woman as smart as she was, Booth had an awfully hard time believing she was naïve as she was about some things...pop culture for sure.

"You got any plans for tomorrow?" Booth asked, hopeful.

"Not really. Goodman still won't let me near the lab."

"Hey, since you're not doing anything, you wanna hang out then? I mean, it gets kind of boring sitting around by myself." He added nonchalantly, he wanted to sound interested but not eager enough to scare her off.

"Can I call you back?" she asked in a rush.

Booth frowned, that didn't sound good. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, bye!"

Brennan hung up the phone quickly and sighed with frustration. What was wrong with her! She was behaving like a 13-year-old girl. She looked down at her 'list' and immediately felt dumb. Something she was not used to feeling.

She studied the list of pros and cons for telling her partner she liked him. The idea seemed ridiculous, but yet it was the only logical thing she could think of doing. Though both sides were not exactly balanced, the con side had one glaring reason not to tell Booth anything.

_May ruin working relationship_

She liked working with Booth. They worked well together and got results, something that was important to her. She didn't know if a passing fling with Booth would be worth the risk.

But, she didn't want to go through life not knowing. She knew she was attracted to him, that was a given. She glanced down at her list again and read the pro's that she had written.

_Committed to his job, funny, attractive, likes to help people, caring, enjoys my company (most of the time), thoughtful._

Brennan chewed on the end of her pencil, re-reading the list. She needed help. Brennan conceded that it was time to call in reinforcement. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Angela?" she said timidly.

"Bren, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"What's up sweetie? You sound, well, weird." Angela asked. Her friend rarely called for social chats.

"I've got a problem."

"What is it?" Angela asked, concerned.

"I think...I mean...god, this is hard..." Brennan sighed.

"Just spit it out, so I can help."

"I like Booth." Brennan whined.

The pitiful state she was in quickly turned to annoyance when all she heard was laughter on Angela's end of the phone.

"This isn't funny, Ange! I need help, I don't know what to do."

"Oh, sweetie," Angela laughed, brushing tears from her eyes, "it's only funny because anyone with half a brain could see the chemistry between you and Booth. You think I haven't known you liked him from day one?"

"What! That is completely untrue."

"Uh, huh. So, when did you have this epiphany?" Angela asked.

Brennan sighed, "Today. Booth called and asked if I could give him a ride home from the hospital. We ended up staying at his apartment for all of 10 minutes before he convinced me to go to lunch and see a movie."

"Really...what movie did you guys see?"

"Not important, Angela! What's important is that afterwards we went back to his place..."

Angela interrupted her with a gasp, "Oohhh, what happened? I want details, Bren."

"Ugh, nothing like that. He fell asleep while I was looking at his book collection."

"God, that is so boring. Do I need to lend you my Cosmo magazines?" Angela asked sarcastically.

"No!" Brennan said, not knowing what a Cosmo magazine was anyway.

"So what's the problem?"

Brennan threw up her hand expressively, "This is Booth! We work together, we're complete opposites, we're"  
"Perfect for each other?" Angela finished.

"What? No, we're not."

"You guys balance each other perfectly, sweetie."

Brennan continued, shaking her head, "Even if that's true, it doesn't matter. Booth probably doesn't feel the same way anyhow."

"Ha!" Angela laughed, "Booth feels just the same, if not more for you, Bren. Why do you think I continue to blatantly express my feelings about you guys? Trust me, it's not for his benefit...he already knows."

"Then why hasn't he ever asked me on a date?"

"Hello? Did you two not go to lunch and a movie today?"

Brennan shrugged, "That's different. He was restless and needed to get out."

"Bren, do me a favor. Call Booth, go see him, whatever...just tell him how you feel. Trust me, on this. I know you're thinking that it will ruin your working relationship, but if you guys really care for each other, it can only make it stronger. I know you, you wouldn't let a relationship get in the way of your work...and neither would Booth."

"You think?" Brennan asked her friend optimistically.

"Yes! Listen honey, I have to go. I have a date, but promise me you will talk to him."

"I will."

"Good, and I want every last detail on Monday! Night sweetie, and good luck!"

Brennan hung up the phone and felt a little more reassured than she had before. Maybe Angela was right. Booth did seem to show some inclination in her favor. He certainly didn't like the last two men she had...well almost dated. Booth also showed constant concern for her. Even though it was part of his job to protect her, he undoubtedly went above and beyond at times.

Brennan smiled. She could do this. They could take it slow, very slow and if things went well...they could maybe go further. She didn't know where, but she'd like to find out. Now, she only had one problem...to see if Booth felt the same way.

She picked up the phone again and dialed his number.

"Hello."

"Booth, it's me."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This was the final (and hardest) chapter to write. The ending is a little ambiguous, but that's where imagination comes in. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are really inspiring! I've already been playing with a new idea and have to fine tune it, but I hope to have it up soon. Thanks again, guys!

Booth smiled widely into the phone. He had been worried after she'd hung up on him, thinking that the feelings he was starting to think she shared were nonexistent.

"Hey Bones. What was that all about earlier?"

Brennan stumbled, "Uh, what do you mean?"

"You hung up on me not ten minutes ago sounding like you had something important to do."

"I had…to make a phone call," Brennan clarified, "To Angela."

"Must have been important." Booth probed.

"Yeah, I think it was."

Booth frowned, "You okay? You sound…different."

"I'm fine." Brennan said sincerely, "I just realized something and I had to speak with Angela about it immediately."

"Nothing bad, I hope?"

"No, in fact I think it's just the opposite." She said smiling for the first time since she called.

"Good." Booth paused, "So, uh, did you give any thought to what I asked earlier? About seeing each other tomorrow?"

"Why?" Brennan blurted.

Booth laughed nervously, "I thought we went over this already, Bones. I hate sitting around doing nothing by myself."

Brennan took a deep breath, "Yes, you've explained that, Booth…but why me?"

"Excuse me?" Booth stalled.

"Why are asking me? I'm sure there are others that you'd rather spend time with. You've got plenty of friends, some who you haven't seen in ages, I imagine, why not them?"

Booth momentarily stunned, paused before answering, "Bones, if you don't want to, that's all you have to say. You don't have to go into some melodramatic logical…"

"No!" she interrupted, "I mean, that's not what I'm doing…I just…" she trailed off.

"Just what, Bones?" Booth questioned. He was starting to regret his earlier decision, her rejection would hurt…and he didn't know how to handle that and their working relationship.

Brennan closed her eyes, and hoped. "I realized something today."

"What's that?" Booth asked quietly, preparing himself for the worst.

"I think, no I know…that," her voice lowered, "I like you."

Booth's brow furrowed, "What? I couldn't hear you, Bones."

She tried again, "I said, I like you." She mumbled.

Booth looked at the phone, "Bones, you're gonna have to speak up, this connection is bad and…"

"I SAID I LIKE YOU." She shouted into the phone.

Her hand flew to her mouth, and her face turned red in mortification.

Booth's eyebrows shot up. That was certainly unexpected, he had been sure she was trying to let him down easy.

Silence.

"Booth?" she said timidly.

"Yeah?"

Pause.

Brennan was getting frustrated. She had done something drastic, opening her feelings to Booth…and he had nothing to say?

"Booth!" she said a little more forceful, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'm sorry! I'm a little speechless…"

"That's a first!" she grumbled.

"I thought you were trying to let me down gently."

"Let you down gently from what?" she asked curiously.

"It's a figure of speech, Bones." He said rolling his eyes, "I thought you weren't interested."

"Well, maybe I am." She said, her confidence building. It wasn't going exactly as she had thought, but at least he hadn't laughed or hung up on her.

Booth grinned, "Really?"

She smiled, "Yes."

Silence hung in the air as both of them sat, taking it all in. Brennan's thoughts were rattled when she heard a soft groan coming from Booth's end of the line.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just stood up to quickly."

"You should really be resting, you heard what the doctor said."

"Bones, trust me. I feel a hell of lot better right now than I have in a while, broken ribs or not."

Brennan fought an embarrassed smile, "Still, why don't you get some rest and call me tomorrow."

"Okay, you win. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night, Booth."

"Goodnight Bones, sweet dreams." She hung up the phone with a soft click, and smiled.

Twenty minutes later a knock brought Brennan's eyes from her book to the door. She looked at the clock and wondered who would be coming by this late. She looked through the peephole and blinked.

She opened the door quickly, "Booth?"

"I forgot something." He said matter-of-factly.

"Wha…Mmmpff."

Booth quickly stepped in and pulled her too him, not giving her a chance to avoid the kiss. His lips intensely pushed against hers, but eased after a moment. He gently pulled away, giving her a soft peck before pulling back fully.

When he stood back he noticed she stood still, her eyes still closed and face slightly flushed.

Brennan opened her eyes slowly, looking hard at Booth. "Nice to see you too."

He let out a genuine laugh, "I'm sorry."

"No! Don't apologize, it was just very unexpected." She smiled, shyly at him.

"Can I come in?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Brennan flushed again when she realized they were still standing in the doorway. "Of course."

She moved aside so he could enter, and shut the door slowly. She turned and looked at him. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Brennan spoke first.

"I guess we should talk."

Booth's eyes bore into hers as he moved forward, "Bones, talking is very overrated." He whispered before leaning toward her.

Brennan's heart sped up, and her eyes fixated on his lips. She tilted her chip up to meet his lips full on. The contact sparked the fire that she had been holding in. She felt Booth wrap his good arm around her waist, and pull her to his body.

His tongue brushed her lips, the shock of the touch parting them. She thought she heard a soft moan, but her mind was in no condition to determine whether it had come from her or Booth.

She moved her arms around his neck and leaned further into him. This time her mind registered the moan she heard was of pain and not pleasure. She pulled back quickly, her eyes full of remorse.

"Booth, I'm sorry! Your injuries…" she lightly slid her fingers down the sling that held his injured shoulder.

With is good arm he brushed her face, "It's okay, we just got carried away…not that I minded." He grinned.

She smiled guiltily, "I'm sure you didn't."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she deftly stepped around him. His eyes shot up when he felt nothing but air.

"Bones!" he whined.

She laughed, "Come on, I think you've had enough physical activity…for now." She added cryptically.

Brennan grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. She helped him sit in a comfortable position and then sat down, opposite of his injured shoulder. She turned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked amused.

"Nothing, It's just…this doesn't feel as strange as I thought it would."

Booth smiled and pulled her closer, his smile growing wider as she softly snuggled into him. He suddenly yawned, wondering how he could be tired after a two-hour nap.

"How did you get here?" Brennan asked suddenly, yawning herself.

"Cab."

She nodded slightly. "I'm assuming you're still free tomorrow?"

Booth leaned his head against hers, "I'm at your beckon call, Bones."

"Good. I need a new refrigerator."

"Yeah, I know." He replied sarcastically.

"Would you like to go with me?"

"You don't think it's too soon to start picking out furniture together?" he joked.

She laughed, "You're lucky you're injured."

"And you talk too much." Booth said moving toward her.

Brennan smiled against his lips, wanting to continue what they had going before she hurt him before. But a knock on the door spoiled the moment.

Booth groaned in frustration, "Bones whoever that is, tell them I'm armed."

Before she got a chance to answer, the sound of a key turning the lock drew both of their attention. Suddenly the door flew open and in came Angela.

She stopped short at the sight of her friend and the hot FBI agent on the couch. She smiled widely, "Sorry! I was just coming to grab that jacket I lent you a few weeks ago."

Angela backpedaled out the door, "Forget that I was here, and just go back to what you were doing. I'll see you guys on Monday!"

And with that she was gone.

Brennan and Booth glanced at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Well we know Monday is going to be fun." Booth said breaking the silence.

Brennan smiled and leaned into him again, "Booth has anyone ever said, you talk to much?"

Outside the apartment Angela grabbed her cell phone, "You guys will NOT believe what I just saw!"

End


End file.
